


Unfiltered Facts

by corastacy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Field Trip, Gen, Lucifer Never Lies, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Teenage Trixie Decker, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, We Laugh at Archeologists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corastacy/pseuds/corastacy
Summary: Chloe sent Lucifer to chaperone a school field trip. Trixie was not impressed with the results.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	Unfiltered Facts

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST BE A NORMAL STEP-DAD!”

Chloe was stepping out of the shower when she heard the slam of the front door quickly followed by the slam of Trixie’s sliding door.That level of anger was very unheard of in this house, especially when her daughter had just spent the whole day with Lucifer. The usual sounds that accompanied their return were giggles, whispers and shopping bags. Lots of shopping bags.

Today was a different sort of outing for them though, Lucifer had reluctantly agreed to take on Chloe and Dan’s commitment to chaperone a school field trip after the two detectives were called upon to testify in court. No one ever asked Lucifer to testify on their cases anymore, he never quite understood why when all he did was verify the authenticity of some cocaine located at a crime scene by snorting it- on the witness stand. Well they had wanted the truth hadn’t they?

Sheput on her robe and made her way downstairs to findLucifer pouring himself a healthy sized whiskey.“So, not good?” She askedsitting at the counter.He grabbed his drink and the bottle for refills.

“As usual Detective your powers of observation are majestic.” He sighed and sat next to his partner. She threaded an arm through his non-drinking arm and leaned her head on his shoulder in a side hug.

“You want to tell me what happened?”

“I wish I could Darling, but to be honest I’m trying to decipher exactly what went wrong.” Lucifer looked back at the closed door. “ We were walking through the museum and I was merely pointing out some inaccuracies in the uses of some artifacts.” Chloe sat up as Trixie’s door opened and the 14 year old stomped into the kitchen.

“Except you didn’t just point it out Lucifer. You loudly lectured the tour guide and provided illustrations in front of my entire class!” She opened the fridge and aggressively grabbed a soda. “Do you have any idea what Monday is going to be like? I mean I’ve gotten used to the jokes about how hot you are but this is going to be a whole new level.”

“Well I couldn’t have you and the rest of the urchins and delinquents operating under false assumptions. You were there to be educated! I was educating!” Lucifer protested

“None of usneeded to know what a prehistoric sex toy looked like!”

“What?” Chloe sputtered. She looked from her seething daughter to her indignant partner.

“I was helping I swear. They had it listed as ‘unknown hunting tool’ and since I knew not only that it wasn’t used for hunting but exactly what it was used for I informed the staff member of the labelling error.”A very familiar pinching pain made itself known atop the bridge of Chloe’s nose as she sighed.

“Ok, I get what happened.” She turned to Lucifer first. “You never lie, so when you thought the kids were being misinformed you felt a duty to correct it right?”He nodded. She then turned to Trixie. “If this were any other day and Lucifer gave you some of his super secret devil history, would you have been upset?”

“Probably not.” Trixie mumbled.

“So do you really want Lucifer to not act like Lucifer?” Trixie looked over at her step-devil. Did she really want another adult trying to sugar coat the truth and keep her locked into her textbook to get the right answers to graduate? Or did she want Lucifer, who asked her deep questions over midnight chocolate cake , told her the truth and loved her just as much as her real Dad did.

“No.” She answered. She walked around the island and wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s shoulders. “I’m sorry Luci”

“It’s quite alright small one.” He smiled warmly and patted her arm. “Next time I will save the real history for the drive home.”

“ Yeah, just leave out the parts where you have sex. Bad enough I have to catch you and mom making out in the kitchen, I don’t need to know about the million other people before that.”He rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” Trixie went over to hug her mom. “ You get that repressed streak from Daniel I swear."Both women rolled their eyes and after a quick peck on the forehead from Chloe, Trixie returned to her room in a far more serene manner than before.

“So,” Chloe started lowering her voice. “This museum piece, do I get to know?” Lucifer looked up at her with his trademark grin.He pulled over an empty paper pad from the other corner o the table.  
  
“ My dear Detective, do you have a pen?”


End file.
